paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tears to Shed
Found this song through Maps, And I fell in love with it. it took a while before I finaly had an Idea for it so here you go. Note - When I was going through it in my head something made me think it was Everest Parents that one of them was dead and the Other Re-Mated and not Kohos thats why I Picked Snowdrop to be one of the singers because It was in my head she was singing with her Sister till I relized this morning while starting it. But I really wanted to use Snowdrop so I decided to. Anyway Snowdrop and Frosting are sisters in law in the future but now when this song takes place. This is placed slightly before Garretts birth. Also this song takes place in Dog Heaven, K thats all Song Frosting ran around Chasing after Nitro through the clouds were the lived. Frosting laid back watching them when suddenly Nitro stopped. “Look! Frosting! Its Boots!” He said looking down at earth. Frosting ran over to him and stopped looking down too see Boots and another pup walking their tails intertwined. “W-What..” Frosting said surprised. Boots had been her mate and she thought he would always be faithful to her, well this showed her that she was wrong as she stomped on the cloud with her front paw and walked away grumbling. Nitro followed her along with Snowdrop. “What's wrong Frosting?” They asked her. She took a deep breath and turned to them “Boots fell in love again, I knew it would happen!” She growled. Nitro walked over to her wrapping her tail around her. “It's okay, I know that he really loves you.” Nitro said. Frosting walked up beside him nodding. “Oh those girls are so Petty, You’ve got so much more...you've got...you've got a Great Personality!” Snowdrop said walking up to her. “What does that Whispy little Brat have that you don't have Double!” Nitro added walking up too her on the opposite side as Snowdrop sat. “She can't hold a candle to the Beauty of her smile.” “How about a Pulse?” “Overrated by a mile” “Overbearing” “Overblown” “If he only knew the you that we know.” '' “And that silly little creature isn't wearing his ring!”'' '' “And she doesn't Play Piano,” “Or Dance,” “Or Sing!” “No She doesnt Compare!”'' “But she still breathes air” “Who Cares!” “Unimportant” “Overrated” “Overblown!” “If only he could see how special you can be, if he only knew the you that we know.” '' “If I touch a burning candle, I can feel no pain, if you cut me with a knife it's still the same, and I know her heart is beating, and i know that I am dead, yet the pain here that I feel, Try and tell me it's not real, and it seems that I still have some Tears to shed”'' Frosting sighed singing looking down. “The only redeeming feature, from that little creature, is that she's alive!” “Overrated” “Overblown” “Everybody knows that's just a temporary state, that is cured very quickly when we meet our fate” '' “Who Cares” “Unimportant” “Overrated”'' '' “Overblown” “If only he could see how special you can be, If he only knew the you that we know”'' '' “If I touch a burning candle I can feel no pain, if you cut me with a knife it's still the same, yet I feel my heart is aching, though it doesn't beat, it's breaking and the pain here that I feel, try and tell me it's not real, though I know that I am dead but it seems that I still have some tears to shed” ''Frosting stoped singing and layed down crying into the cloud around her paws.